


gusto kita, mahal kita

by jadedgold



Series: palanca [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Juanito tries to write, M/M, Palanca, but kinda (really) fails, crap, cute nila, intentionally flimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgold/pseuds/jadedgold
Summary: juanito can be cute sometimes. but maybe only to placido





	gusto kita, mahal kita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threefouram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/gifts).



 

I highly suggest you read the first part before this.

 

* * *

 

placiding,

 

i felt guilty over not writing you a recoletter prior to reco. i mean, im not particularly good in (or at—okay, dont you dare even facepalm you twat) writing, so it was kind of embarrassing, you know. but after reading your letter for me, it, it was a shock. youve written such great things; profound, well versed, and all other adjectives i cant recall. but seeing what you wrote; flimsy, nervous—it was so cute, it caught me off guard. i was so ready to bring out a dictionary but even in the first passing i didnt really need to. and thank you for seeing who i really am. thank you for taking the time to do so, it feels really nice to be appreciated back. i’m also happy you know i appreciate you, hahaha. i’d ask you to be my boyfriend here, but not yet. ill ask you when i have a surprise ready, or something, uh haha. (not much of a surprise anymore, huh?)

 

wait, where do i cut the paragraph. lol.

 

so, yeah, youre worth everything i could buy, and more; actually, so much more i cant measure it anymore. so dont mention it.

 

okaaaay i dont really know how to continue this letter man, kinikilig pa rin ako sa liham na binigay mo sa’kin but i guess i should end it with a sincere thanks. i never wanted to talk about what i want to do with my life, barely even did. yet you noticed it. gee, placi, you deserve every note i’d ever play on my violin.

 

and this is where i run out of words for all the things i’d like to tell you. run out of words to describe you, give you. but that may just be how it is, i like you, i love you. haha. _shit that felt nice to say_.

 

truly yours (in more ways than one),

 

juanits

**Author's Note:**

> what was i thinking when making this very very short series?? anyway, these two guys can be so cute sometimes i hope someone makes a fic long enough to show nice development between them haha. 
> 
> \\\hi taro
> 
> welp hope you enjoyed their (intentionally or not) flimsily written (love) letters!


End file.
